The Young Gods of the French Antilles
by GreenandWhitePeacock
Summary: This is a story, of how the young Gods and Goddesses from Once on this Island, became Gods and Goddesses.


_This is my FIRST EVER story to be published on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it!_

"Earth. Water. Love. Death. These are the four elements that the Gods and I have decided who will be ruling, guiding, and ensuring peace, to the tiniest island in the French Antilles," the King of all Gods boomed with his thunderous voice to a crowd of numerous unique and powerful Gods. Zeus started down the long, unwinding golden staircase that lead to the shimmering white floor below. In the back of the room, two huge shimmering white and gold doors with huge flowing doorknobs opened ever so gracefully, to reveal behind them, the Nesoi, the Goddesses of the Islands. Each of the Goddesses wore royal colors of the islands, and their hair was always wavy, to symbolize the flowing waters. "Each of the islands have their own personification," said the first Nesoi in the line of six, "this island, will have a very unique personification." The line started towards the middle of the enormous room, but walked so gently and slowly, that it seemed to take an eternity. Ceremonies like this were not meant to be rushed.

The second Nesoi had her hands placed out in front of her so elegantly, and in the middle of her palm, rested a beautiful red and pink diamond heart on a silver chain. It glowed ever so brightly, and so magnificently, that no human's eyes would have been able to handle such beauty. "Love," she whispered. The second Nesoi took her place at the front of the room, right in front of the golden stairs. The third Nesoi held out her hands, to reveal a long, thin golden chained necklace. And at the end of that necklace, beheld a sun, encrusted with a thousand small yellow crystals. "Earth," she breathed. The forth Nesoi, held in her fragile yet powerful hands, a windy, flowing arm bracelet. And everytime you moved, the bracelet seemed to dance just like water would in a small brook. On the edges of the bracelet, blue, green and purple emeralds shone in the luminous light of the room, that made the bracelet flow. "Water," she said. The other Gods looked around at each other, pleased at the element choices that Zeus had chosen for the island, until they heard the last element. The fifth Nesoi took her time appearing from the huge doors. Walking towards the front, she swiped her rich eyes from side to side, wanting to get everyone's expression.

Held in her hands, was a black staff, made from the finest stalagmites and black marble. But on the top of the staff, is what bothered every God. Off-white shiny marble, had been carved in the shape of a skull, with two brilliant red ruby's that filled the skulls eyes. The eyes were filled with evil. "Death," she exclaimed. "Death?," Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, spoke, "Why place something so horrible in the middle of the most peaceful of islands?" "Athena, my decision is final, I do things for a reason," Zeus spoke with perseverance in his voice. Athena gracefully took her seat, and watched the Nesoi take their places at the front. The eldest Nesoi came last in the line, and spoke with a soothing voice, "Please rise, as the future Gods and Goddesses of the tiniest island of the French Antilles will come forward to take their places in Mount Olympian." The crowd of Gods and Goddesses stood and faced the back of the room, towards the giant doors. The very beautiful Aphrodite, the overall Goddess of Love, steps through the door first, following behind her, the soon-to-be Goddess of Love of the tiniest island of the French Antilles. The Nesoi stood at the front, from left to right, as they came in, looked upon the soon-to-be Goddess with expectations on their faces. Aphrodite stopped in between the first Nesoi, and the second, and the soon-to-be Goddess of Love stood in front of Aphrodite. Next, came Gaia, Mother of the Earth, and following behind her was the soon-to-be Goddess of the Earth. Gaia stood inbetween the second and third Nesoi, with the soon-to-be Goddess of Earth in front of Gaia. Poseidon walks into that room next with confidence shining on his face, as he leads the soon-to-be God of Water to his place. He stood between the third and forth Nesoi, and standing in front of Poseidon, is the soon-to-be God of Water. The Gods and Goddesses stood frozen to their places as they waited in vain for the soon-to-be God of Death.

The room begins to shift temperature, a few degrees higher, little by little. Everyone knows who will be escorting the soon-to-be God of Death. Hades slowly yet calmly steps through the high golden doors. The God of Hell takes a quick glance around the room before moving onward with the soon-to-be God of Death. The soon-to-be God of Death has a look of worrisome on his face, Zeus smiles at his expression. They both take their place in front of the forth and fifth Nesoi. The crowd takes their seats once everyone has taken their place at the front. Zeus steps in front of the soon-to-be Gods and Goddesses, and smiles, then turns and faces the audience. "Gods and Goddesses, today, is a very special day for these four soon-to-be Gods and Goddesses. They have trained for over two hundred years, and have strengthened their skills, and have finally met their standards, and are ready to pursue themselves, as the four Gods, of the smallest island, in the French Antilles." the crowd cheered, and Zeus smiled. Aphrodite faced the small soon-to-be Goddess, and took the Diamond heart from the second Nesoi's hand. "With the power invested in me, I have the honor, to pronounce you, Erzulie, the Love Goddess of the smallest island, in the French Antilles." The crowd cheered with excitement, and as Aphrodite placed the diamond around Erzulie's neck, her white and gold dress disappeared, and in it's place, was a beautiful long, flowing red and pink diamond gown, that Erzulie will wear as the Goddess of Love. The girl smiled, and bowed her head at Aphrodite and Zeus. Zeus scooted over to Gaia, and the soon-to-be Goddess of the Earth. Gaia faced the soon-to-be Goddess, and spoke, "Today, you will create homes, provide food, and create wonder for humans and animals, as you, Asaka, take on your role as the Goddess of the Earth of the smallest island, in the French Antilles." The third Nesoi gently placed the crystal encrusted sun around the Goddess's neck, and transformed her white and golden dress, into an array of golden-green draping leaves, that flowed all the way to the floor very gracefully. She smiled, and bowed her head to Zeus and Gaia. Next, came the soon-to-be God of Water. Poseidon takes the arm cuff from the forth Nesoi, and begins, "Being a God of Water is not an easy task, neither is being any God or Goddess, but this boy, has spent numerous hours everyday practicing his skills. He will make fine brooks, streams, rivers, lakes, ponds, and oceans, for animals and humans to enjoy. He will do wonders. It's my honor to call you, Agwe, the God of Water, of the smallest island in the French Antilles." Posiedon quickly placed the arm bracelet on the God's right arm. A shimmering blue and silver washed over Agwe, as he was placed in silver and blue pants, made from scales of every fish in the sea, but no shirt. In his hand, was placed with a long staff with a wavy symbol at the top. Agwe was delighted. At last it was the soon-to-be God of Deaths turn. The young God was very nervous, Zeus sensed that, and pulled him to the side before his placement.

"What's upsetting you young God?," Zeus says calmly. The young God looks at Zeus with uncertainty in his eyes, "I don't know if I can pursue my role as God of Death, sir." "Did you not finish the training?," Zeus questions him without pressure. "No, no sir, I did. But, I was uncomfortable the whole time I was practicing with Hades. I don't know if I can kill people, sir." Once Zeus knows what is upsetting the young God, Zeus can relate to what he is feeling. Zeus went down on one knee, and looked the God straight in the eyes. "There will be things you won't want to do. But you will have to do them eventually, and after a while, you will get used to doing what you were meant to do. It's in your blood." And with that, Zeus stood up, followed by the young God, and they stand back in their places. "Sorry for the delay," Zeus boomed at the audience, "Hades, you may continue." Hades took the staff from the fifth Nesoi, and faced the young God, with evil in his eyes. Zeus looked at the young God, and winked. The young God faced Hades back. "There is only one thing in life that is for certain, death. This young God has come forth with years of training, to take his, Papa Ge, rightful place as the God of Death, of the smallest island, in the French Antilles." Hades shoves the skull staff over to the God of Death. Papa Ge looks at the staff, then takes it confidently, and his outfit changed to consist of a half-skull mask over the top half of his face, a red and black shimmering tailored vest, with nothing underneath, and tailored black pants. "Gods and Goddesses, the four Gods of the smallest island in the French Antilles!" The crowd roared. The young Gods and Goddesses beamed with joy, and looked at each other. Zeus held a huge ball in the young Gods and Goddesses honor, and the party lasted for hours. Once everybody had calmed down, Zeus walked up to the Gods, with a look of seriousness upon his face. "I have your first task as Gods. It involves a small girl, named Ti Moune."


End file.
